My Drug
by nihongoneko
Summary: I don't want to admit that I need you, but I know I do. You’re my drug, my addiction, and will always be. I love you. I'm an addict, but I love you. [RanmaxAkane]


**My Drug **_by nihogoneko_

Ranma ½ oneshot / Akane fanfiction

Idea: Akane thinks of Ranma as her drug and contemplates her addiction to him

Summary: I don't want to admit that I need you, but I know I do

Rated: T (for older readers only please, because of the mention of drugs here. but that's the only reason)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma 1/2 story or characters, but I do won the poem 'drug'. I made it up all by myself. Please don't steal it.

Before note: I expected this to turn out differently than it did, but I'm still proud of my effort to try. You should too. Never be ashamed of your efforts at something new. This fanfiction is really very short, but it's spaced out, so it looks longer. Though that wasn't my intention for the spacing. I did it so it's 1) easier to read, and 2) because it portrays Akane's thoughts and her pauses in between them as the thoughts enter her mind. Thank you, and read on. :)

-

Poem:

drug

you're my drug, i'm addicted to you  
more so, i need you  
you're my lifeline to this world  
without you, i would die  
it's not a thought, but a reality  
that i need you  
everyday  
if i'm gone, you wouldn't care  
because who cares about the addicted?  
only the drug is cherished  
but i need you still  
and as long as i am alive, i'll keep you  
because i need you  
even if you don't need me  
this obsession i have with you won't go away  
you're my drug  
and will be forever  
even if i wean myself  
you'll always be in my blood  
a part of me  
my eternal high  
my drug  
my love  
forever  
i can't get enough of you  
and i don't want to  
you're my drug my addiction  
that'll never change  
so why fight it?  
it's harming nobody  
i'll let you be my drug  
as long as you never know the truth  
of my addiction to you

-

Story:

Akane stared out the bedroom window at the rain. Rain that bought so much change to Nermia since Ranma came.

It use to be just be rain.

Only rain.

Now it was something more, something that triggered the curses of at least three inhabitants of Nermia every time it hit them, bringing on its heels all kinds of chaos. How complicated her life had gotten since meeting that boy.

And yet... she couldn't quite imagine what it'd be like if he left.

She couldn't quite remember what life was like before him either, didn't want to remember.

It was all so vague now, how it had all been. Did she really use to fight all of the Furinkan male sports teams every morning?

Akane allowed herself a brief sad chuckle at the memory.

Back then, she was the strongest in Nermia. Well, except for Kuno, that is.

Sadly enough, he had somehow managed to be better than her then, even though he was (well, she thought, still is) utterly crazy.

But then again, the minute Ranma came, she became stronger than Kuno. Funny thing that. He gave her strength the first day she met him, before she had even really known him.

She always took her strength from him, able to do things she had never been able to do before he had come into her life.

And it wasn't just that.

He was like a drug.

And she was like an addict, addicted to him.

Akane stopped at the thought that had entered her mind unbidden.

Every little bit of affection she got from him, she wanted more.

Every little contact, every little talk, she wanted more.

What was wrong with her?

Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi liked Ranma too, but somehow, suprisingly enough, their worlds didn't seem to revolve around him.

They did other things, had other parts of their life, though if they thought they could get away with some time with him they weren't shy to chase him. But they didn't seem to need him like she did.

Akane did, she realized- had actually realized for some time but was afraid to admit it.

She needed him.

He was her drug, she realized.

Her addiction.

Her obsession.

Ranma was her whole world. And it'd kill her to take him away, like an addict from her drugs, like Happosai from girls.

Akane stared out at the rain, sad from the awareness of how important he really was to her, but suprisingly happier as well.

She felt like a great weight had lifted off her chest.

Akane sighed, a little content, a little depressed, tracing her finger down one of the rivulets of rain on her window.

What difference did it make if she realized how much she needed him?

The world wouldn't stop spinning or anything. Shampoo wouldn't stop chasing Ranma, and neither would the other girls.

Still... she was proud of herself for figuring it out.

Akane swirled her finger around some of the condensation on the window glass, thinking.

A rattle and a bang alerted her to the arrival home of her favorite person. Ranma was home, and soaking wet if the wet footsteps she heard coming up the stairs were any indication.

Akane allowed herself a brief smile. Maybe she _was_ addicted to her fiance. But for some reason, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

She shrugged it away, filing the thought for another lonely rainy day to think about.

The sun broke through the clouds above Nermia then, as Akane ran down stairs to yell at Ranma for dripping water across the hallway and in front of her bedroom. Inwardly, she smiled as they started yelling at each other.

_you're my drug, i'm addicted to you  
more so, i need you  
you're my lifeline to this world  
without you, i would die  
it's not a thought, but a reality  
that i need you  
everyday  
if i'm gone, you wouldn't care  
because who cares about the addicted?  
only the drug is cherished  
but i need you still  
and as long as i am alive, i'll keep you  
because i need you  
even if you don't need me  
this obsession i have with you won't go away  
you're my drug  
and will be forever  
even if i wean myself  
you'll always be in my blood  
a part of me  
my eternal high  
my drug  
my love  
forever  
i can't get enough of you  
and i don't want to  
you're my drug my addiction  
that'll never change  
so why fight it?  
it's harming nobody  
i'll let you be my drug  
as long as you never know the truth  
of my addiction to you  
_

_you're my drug  
but i need you still  
_

_i love you..._

_ranma..._

_always and forever _

-

end comments: I just thought I'd try my hand at a different view of Ranma 1/2. Ranma really is like Akane's drug. No matter how much she denies needing him, she can't stand the idea of leaving him, or him leaving her, and she always has him on her mind. And it's true about how when she first met him she started getting stronger than Kuno. If you look at the first volume in the series, she had to go through a whole battle to beat Kuno. Then, after Ranma came, she began to beat Kuno with one kick. An impressive leap if I do say so myself. I'm sorry this fanfiction is so short, but I just wanted to run off this idea that I came up with when I made the poem. I also tried spacing the sentences so that it was like how she thought it- fleeting thoughts that come together in pieces. If you ever spend a lot of time thinking, you know what I mean, hopefully. Also, sorry I repeated the poem twice. The origional is the one markd 'poem', and the one for the story is the one in italics. Anyway, if you like it at all, tell me. Flames are, of course, welcome too. ;)


End file.
